


Kinktober Day 5 - Frottage/Vibrators/Bondage

by Nines35711



Series: Nines' Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Frottage, Gay Sex, Kinktober 2019, Light Bondage, M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines35711/pseuds/Nines35711
Summary: To stay updated on my Kinktober works and to see other October challenges I'm doing this year, follow me on Twitter @nines35711





	Kinktober Day 5 - Frottage/Vibrators/Bondage

Michael tested the restraints keeping him in place on the bed. The knots didn’t seem very likely to come loose if he moved around too much. Brody was getting something special from the bathroom. Michael had a basic idea of what he had wanted to do for his birthday, but it was overall a surprise. He returned shortly, still wearing his jeans and flannel from when he had gone to the store this morning.

“Ready for your present?” Brody settled himself over Michael’s hips. He brandished a silver egg vibrator. Michael nodded, grinning up at him. His grin fell slightly when he saw the egg get put to the side. It didn’t last long though, because soon Brody was rocking their hips together. Michael groaned, tugging at the ropes that kept his hands against the headboard. He wished he could grab hold of those gorgeous hips and pull him closer.

“B-Brody, honey. Why don’t you take your pants off? Stay a while?” He was beginning to feel underdressed, even for this sort of event. Brody chuckled and nodded his head. He got off, shimmied his pants down, and then settled back in his rightful place. He rolled his hips down against Michael’s hard cock. They both groaned at the friction. Brody littered kisses across his neck as they ground together. Michael sighed, tilting his head to give him more access.

Michael grew impatient. He couldn’t get a mind-blowing birthday orgasm wearing his underwear. With a huff, he pushed his hips up as far as he could. “Could you kindly remove my undergarments, dear sir?” he asked with as serious of a face as he could muster. It wasn’t very serious, and it had Brody pausing for a good few seconds to laugh. He did as asked though, and ended up sending their underwear somewhere near the laundry basket.

Brody reached over into the nightstand to grab the bottle of lube and drizzled it over his palm. When he gripped both of their dicks in his hand, Michael hissed at the cold lube. He rocked up into the slick fingers sliding over them. The head of his cock rubbed against Brody’s near-perfectly and he groaned.

“Y’know, this isn’t your full present,” Brody paused between biting his neck to say.

“What, do I gotta ask you to take your shirt and socks off too to get to that bit?” Michael grumbled.

He pulled back and pulled the egg vibrator up by the remote. “We’ve still got this baby to use.” Michael nodded.

“Do it, then.” Brody took the actual vibrator in his other hand, leaving their dicks temporarily unattended. He slid his thumb against the side of the remote and the little egg began to rumble happily.

It felt like heaven on earth when it was teased over his dick. Brody smiled at his whines and useless little thrusts. He ghosted it over the head, leaving Michael keening and wanting more.

Brody ran his thumb against the side of the remote again. The rumbling decreased slightly, but that didn’t matter when the vibrator was suddenly held against both of their cocks. Making the vibrations weaker did nothing to stop him from gasping and moaning at the feeling. He rocked up into the sensations, getting himself and Brody off at the same time.

“Brody. Fuck, fuck Brody, please. God, I’m so close,” he whined. Brody leaned down to kiss him again, exploring the inside of his mouth while they rutted into his hand. He grunted and suddenly Michael’s cock was a lot wetter than it had been. Brody pulled himself away but kept the egg against Michael. It wasn’t long before he followed after, cumming over the egg and Brody’s fingers. Brody turned the vibrator off and set it aside. He laid on Michael’s chest and relaxed there while they worked through the aftershocks of their orgasms.

“Was that a good birthday present?” Michael nodded. He pressed a kiss to his cheek in thanks.

“I loved it. Love you, too. Now, are you gonna untie my hands or am I stuck like this forever?” With a laugh, Brody reached up and pulled open the knots, letting Michael’s hands fall down on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> To stay updated on my Kinktober works and to see other October challenges I'm doing this year, follow me on Twitter @nines35711


End file.
